oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Quincy Jones
Quincy Jones (Quincy Delight Jones Jr.) 'er en amerikansk plate-, film- og TV-produsent, musiker og låtskriver. I løpet av sine femti år i underholdningsindustrien har Jones mottatt mer enn 70 Grammy Award-nominasjoner, vunnet mer enn 25 Grammy Awards samt æresprisen Grammy Legends Award i 1991. Quincy Jones ble først kjent som jazzmusiker, men er i dag mest kjent som produsent for de gjennom alle tider mestselgende platene: ''Thriller av popmusikeren Michael Jackson og veldedighetssangen We Are The World. Quincy Jones ble født i Chicago i Illinois i USA. Allerede i barneskolen oppdaget Jones musikken da han begynte å spille trompet. Da han var ti år flyttet familien til Bremerton i Washington, hvor Jones ble venner med en ung Ray Charles som senere lærte Jones blindeskrift. De to guttene dannet en duo og spilte ved lokale brylluper og i jazzklubber i det som nå er kjent som Pioneer Square-distriktet i Seattle. I 1951, da han var 18 år, vant Jones et stipend til Boston Conservatory, Schillinger House i Boston, men han oppga studiene da han mottok et tilbud om å turnere som trompetist med den legendariske orkesterlederen Lionel Hampton. Mens Jones var på turne med Hampton og hans orkester oppdaget Jones at han hadde et uvanlig og unikt talent til å arrangere sanger. Jones flyttet til New York City hvor han fikk flere oppdrag som frilanser med å arrangere sanger for sangere som Sarah Vaughan, Count Basie, Duke Ellington, Gene Krupa og hans gamle venn Ray Charles. I 1956 turnerte Jones igjen som trompetist og musikalsk leder for Dizzy Gillespie Band i Midtøsten og Sør-Amerika sponset av det amerikanske utenriksdepartementet. Da han kom tilbake til USA fikk han en kontrakt med plateselskapet ABC Paramount Records og han begynte sin innspillingskarriere som leder av sitt eget orkester. Han har fått en stjerne på Hollywood Walk of Fame og ble i 1996 tildelt MusiCares Person of the Year. . Quincy Jones har vunnet 27 Grammy Awards I 1961 blir han A&R hos Mercury Records og visepresident i 1964 - den første afroamerikaneren noensinne. 1966: arrangerer og dirigerer Count Basie Storband for Sinatra] i Las Vegas. I 1969 skifter han waltzen In other Words til 4/4 og kaller den for Fly me to the Moon, den blir en hit. 1982 produserer han Michael Jacksons Thriller som står som det mestselgende albumet noensinne. Filmografi 1985 -- ''Purpurfargen'' (produsent, komponist) 1978 -- ''Trollmannen'' (komponist) 1972 -- ''Fire smarte kjeltringer'' (komponist) 1969 -- ''Kaktusblomsten'' (komponist) 1969 -- ''Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice'' (komponist) 1968 -- ''Kjærlighet på farten'' (komponist) 1967 -- ''Med kaldt blod'' (komponist) 1967 -- ''Natten var het'' (komponist) 1967 -- ''Banning'' (komponist) 1965 -- ''30 minutter å leve'' (komponist) 1964 -- ''Pantelåneren'' (komponist) Oscar ; Nominert : 1985 -- Beste Film for ''Purpurfargen'' (med Steven Spielberg, Kathleen Kennedy og Frank Marshall) : 1985 -- Beste Filmmusikk for ''Purpurfargen'' : 1985 -- Beste Sang for "Miss Celie's Blues (Sister)" fra ''Purpurfargen'' (med Rod Temperton og Lionel Ritchie) : 1978 -- Beste Adapterte Filmmusikk for ''Trollmannen'' : 1968 -- Beste Sang for "For Love of Ivy" fra ''Kjærlighet på farten'' (med Bob Russell) : 1967 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for ''Med kaldt blod'' : 1967 -- Beste Sang for "The Eyes of Love" fra ''Banning' (med Bob Russell) Jones, Quincy Jones, Quincy Jones, Quincy Jones, Quincy Jones, Quincy Jones, Quincy Jones, Quincy